


We Broken Ones ► Zane Julien + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Broken Girl Meets Broken Boy, Nindroid, Puzzle Piece Themes, Zane Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: "We're a little like puzzles, I suppose." I don't take my gaze from the fire. I feel him tensing up beside me. "We're broken, and that's the way we're meant to be until someone puts us together again."I feel his movement and turn to face him as he turns to face me. He cups my face in his cool hands, and I feel serenity wash over the two of us."I think you have already put me back together." He whispers, and he leans in.





	We Broken Ones ► Zane Julien + Reader

_"Hey, we're not so different, you and me_

_We're both made of broken pieces."_

 

* * *

 

 

**WE BROKEN ONES**

**ZANE JULIEN + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
